


Secrets Reveled: Heritage and Feathers

by Drarry2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Draco, Creature Fic, Dark Harry, Dom Harry, Everyone in Harry's Side Is Dark, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry and Draco Have Different Parents, M/M, Molly Bashing, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Wings, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry2002/pseuds/Drarry2002
Summary: The one with the powers to rule the world's approaches….born as the sixth month dies to those who carry creature blood...born to rule over the magic dimensions and eliminate the ones that have wronged him….but the mistakes of an elder will force him to ally with the serpent king...and the one will die but with the power of his mate he shall revive with greater power... the one with the power to defeat the elder will be born as the sixth month dies.





	Secrets Reveled: Heritage and Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End Of 4th Year.
> 
> Its Unedited and Unbetated. Sorry For the mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is the Date  
> Underline is the Place and Time  
> ‘Italics is thought’  
> “Bold quotation is yelling”

DISCLAIMER- HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. *Crying* Only this concept does.

**June 15, 1994**

DUMBLEDORE’S OFFICE 05:00 P.M.

“Headmaster, you called us,” Hermione says walking into Dumbledore’s office with Ron and Harry.

“Yes I did, now why don’t you all sit down. I have some things I would like to tell you three, Lemon Drop?” Dumbledore asked, the students shake their heads no before sitting down on the chairs. “It is very unfortunate that young Cedric had to die in the maze but Harry you cannot go around creating rumors that Voldemort is back.”

“ I am not creating rumors, Headmaster. I saw in front of me the Death Eaters using my blood to bring Voldemort back and Cedric didn’t die in the maze, Voldemort killed him,” Harry exclaimed standing up.

Ron look at Harry and rolls his eyes. “Harry, please listen to what headmaster has to say,” Hermione says. Harry sits down and looks at Dumbledore.

“I understand Harry you saw a friend die in front of you, but please a lot of students have complained to me about your theory on Voldemort being back. What happened was tragic but Voldemort is dead, you killed him when you were a baby. The dead cannot come back, can they,” Dumbledore responded looking at Harry with sad eyes.

Harry opened his mouth to comment, but just sighed, _‘Fine then don’t believe me. But when Voldemort attacks. Don’t come crying to me.’_ He thought standing up to leave.

“Wait, Harry you will be spending the summer in the Burrow. Remus, Sirius and Hermione will also be joining,” The Headmaster declared.

"That means I don't have go stay with the Dursleys.”

“No, you will have to go, but I will come and pick you up before June ends,” replied Dumbledore.

 _‘Of course, it's too good to be true.’_ Harry grumbled in his mind.

“Ok then Bye Headmaster,” all three said walking out the doors and towards the Great Hall for dinner.

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOMS 05:00 P.M.

Draco, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Theo were all sitting on the sofa’s near the fire talking.

“Do you all really think that the Dark Lord is really back,” Pansy said leaning her head against Draco’s shoulder.

“If the Dark Lord is back, then our parents would have sent an letter, but nothing of that sort has happened,” Theo remarked.

“I agree with Theo, but Potter was pretty spooked when he came back with Diggory’s body,” Daphne responded putting her feet on Draco’s lap who glared at her.

“Potter was spooked, however mother and father should have sent an letter if it was true.” Draco drawled before pushing the girls off him. “It is almost time to eat dinner,” He added.

“Aren’t you coming, Draco,” Blaise asked, as everyone else other that Draco stood up.

“No, I have to finish the book before tomorrow.” Draco said. The rest of the group walked out towards the Great Hall.

 

06:20 P.M

After finishing the book, Draco went to the library to return it. Then decided to visit the Courtyard for some peace and quiet, since he was going home in 2 days.

Harry couldn't eat dinner in the Great Hall as everyone stared and whispered behind his back. He just stared at the food before giving up and decided to go the Courtyard since everyone was still eating.

COURTYARD 06:30 P.M.  
  
**D’s Thoughts**

Draco was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree, thinking about what will happen when he gets home. His body shuddered thinking about Lucius cruel words and Crucios.

*FLASHBACK- TO SUMMER OF LAST YEAR*

LUCIUS OFFICE

Draco was standing in front of his enraged father. “Draconis, I am disappointed at you. First you don’t even become friends with Harry Potter, like we planned. Now, a mudblood is doing better at studies than a Malfoy, a pureblood.”

“I am sorry father, please forgive me, next year I will do better and beat Granger,” Draco whispered, his voice coming out shaky.

“MUDBLOOD not Granger, This is the last time that a mudblood will be better that an Malfoy,we are the best and don't think that this will go unpunished,” Lucius yelled, his wand poised and ready. “CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO.”

Draco body trembled, his mouth pulled tight to not scream, because if he does then it's more punishments. ‘I wish I wasn’t a Malfoy,’ he thought as tears welled up in his eyes. 

“Next year you better beat the Mudblood, Draconis or else the punishment will be worse,” Lucius said leaving the shaking boy on the floor and walking out the door.

After 5 minutes the doors to the office opened again and Narcissa walked in.

“Oh, my poor baby. Tinky please take Draco to his room and bring him to eat something,” Narcissa said to the house elf who did just that.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Draco sighed, realizing that Dinner had probably ended and his friends were probably looking for him.

**H’s Thoughts**

Harry really didn’t want to go to stay with the Dursley’s not even for couple of days. The looks of hatred and disgust was more worse than the staring and whispering behind his back in Hogwarts. He didn’t understand why they didn’t like him. What if Dudley’s kids were an witches or Wizards, would they treat them like how they treated him.

“Probably not since it's their Ickle Dudleykins, who would never do anything wrong,” Harry grumbled kicking a rock. ‘Sometimes I wish I could just run away and live like how I wanted to,’ He thought.

Harry then sighed, dinner probably finished, Ron and Hermione are looking for him. “Why don’t they believe that Voldemort is really back. Aren’t they my best friends shouldn’t they trust me about something this big,” he said as he turned to walk back inside, when he sees someone also walking towards the open doors.

**D’s Thought**

Draco stood up and started to walk towards the doors when he felt a presence near him. His head snapped up and his eyes met the emerald ones of Harry James Potter, his rival and enemy.

**H’s Thought**

Harry blinked looking at the Gray eyes, the eyes of his rival. 

 

Both boys opened their mouths to say something, then closed it. Draco reached up to rub his forehead just as Harry sighed. Both of them realized that the other seemed to be drained of their energy like themselves. They look at each other in the eyes and gave an nod. Before walking out the doors. The energy around them seemed to have changed. 

  
_‘What the hell, that was Potter right in front of me and I didn't fight him. What is happening to me. Merlin,’_ Draco thought walking towards the dungeons.

 _‘Malfoy was standing in front of me without a wand and I could have cursed him. But I didn't do anything and neither did he.'_  Harry said in his mind as he climbed the stairs to the Gryffindor Towers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is My First Fanfiction Please Be Nice and Give Feedback. Thanks *Hugs and Kisses*


End file.
